Stephanie's twins
by McMahon Lover
Summary: Stephanie McMahon twins Vincent and Victoria are ready to Debut in the WWE.
1. Prologue

Disclaimers: I do not own WWE, the characters or the McMahons family.

The author notes: I know that I shouldn't be starting another story when my other stories are incompletes, but I am working on them, but as I worked on them this story keep popping into my head and make me lose my thoughts about the others stories.

Forgot everything you know about the WWE and everything's that have happened years ago with the McMahons family. I do own, the twins Vincent, Victoria, Jack, and the Capuano family. And any other characters that will appear in the story.

Prologue

Vincent and Victoria are all grown up and following in the footstep of their mom Stephanie McMahon by becoming wrestlers. Vince had a hand in the training of his two older grandkids and he got the best trainers to train both of them. After their training, they sign with Righ of Honor for three years, where they have gained the experiences that they grandpa wanted them to gains before signing with WWE. Both Vincent and Victoria win the Men and Women's Championships. They are in the final year of their three year deal with ROH, and the plan for them is not to resigning with Ring of Honor and finally joins the WWE. In February, Victoria and her fiancé Nick announce to their families that they are expecting a baby in the fall both families were happy for them. A couple of days Vicky informs ROH management that she is pregnant and was taking leaves of absence from competing.

One later month, Vincent and Alexis announce to the families that they too are now expecting a baby that is due in November and once again, the families were happy for them. Two months later, on Friday, May 26, 2017, Vincent marries, the love of his life Alexis Edwards, in a beautiful springtime wedding. Stephanie watches on with her family as her son married Alexis who is three months pregnant with their first child who is due in November. After the wedding, everyone went to the wedding reception and dance the night away. After the wedding reception, Vincent and Alexis went on their honeymoon for two weeks.

Stephanie continues to help Victoria plans her wedding with grandma and future mother in law, the wedding date was Friday, December 1, 2107, Victoria and Nick theme was a winter wonderland. Stephanie, Jack, and Nick's parents Stefan and Laura also plan for the arrival of the baby in September. Two weeks later, Vincent and Alexis return from their honeymoon and Vincent went back to work while Vicky is home preparing for the birth of her child that is due in September. As the months pass by Vicky due date got closer and closer, before her date due, Stephanie, Jack, along with Alexis' parents Kristin and Nathan plan the arrival of their grandchild in November. Ring of Honor receives information from an unnamed source that their two top stars were the grandkids of their rivalry Vince McMahon. They were not happy hearing that news.

On Sunday, September 24, 2017, Vicky finally gave birth to a healthy baby girl after 37 and half-hours of labor. Stephanie was a grandma and now shares a birthday with her granddaughter. She could not be happier than to share a birthday with her first grandchild. Vicky had a surprise for her mom when she announced that her daughter was named after her Stephanie Marie Cassadine and Stephanie had tears in her eyes hearing her granddaughter name. Meanwhile, her twin brother Vincent lost his title under a lot of controversial and his fans were outraged by what Ring of Honor was doing to him.

When he returned home he went to see his twin and his newborn niece little Stephanie. He smiles and held his niece and kiss her on the forehead, and he told Vicky what happen to him and she was not happy. He told her that something was not right when he arrives at the arena Sunday night, everything felt off Vicky and then I lose my title. She was not surprised ROH talents were always jealous of us and our wrestling ability Vinny. He agrees with her on that, many of the Ring of Honor talents were jealous of them and their wrestling ability.

Six weeks later after giving birth to little, Stephanie Victoria was forced back into action after not competing for nine months. In Victoria, first match back she was viciously attacked by the other women's and they almost injury her, but her brother Vincent came to her aid and chase off the other women who were attacking her. Fans of both Vincent and Victoria were not pleased with what was happening to their favorite wrestlers. Vincent and Victoria had they share of fans even though they were heels. The fans respect them and wrestling ability. Fans have always speculated that both of them were related to the McMahons it is obvious when you look at Vicky she is the spitting image of Stephanie McMahon. They appreciate that both Vincent and Vicky did not join the WWE they adventure out and join the Ring of Honor instead. Later on, that night, Vincent had a handicap match and lost the match but he too was viciously attacked by men, and coming to his aid was his twin sister Victoria with a chair and she chases off the wrestlers who were attacking him.

They refuse medical attention and then left the arena immediately without changing or showering they just want to get out of there. During the ride to the airport, Victoria calls their grandpa and began to tell him what has to happen to them at the hands of Ring of Honor management and talents. Vince becomes heat after hearing that Ring of Honor turns against them and had them attack. When they finally got back to Connecticut, they went to straight their grandpa house where their mom was waiting for them. They began to tell them what has happened to them and both Stephanie and Vince were not happy; forcing Vicky back into action only six weeks after giving birth to little Stephanie. Stephanie wants invasion Ring of Honor corporate headquarters and trashes the place for the assaults of her twins. Vicky began to cry and Stephanie comforts her daughter. It broke Vince's heart to see his granddaughter crying and decide to sends his lawyers to Baltimore, Maryland. He told them he is sending his lawyers to get Vinny and Vicky out of the final weeks of their contracts. He also hired a PI to find out how the Ring of Honor find out about Vincent and Victoria identity.

The lawyers meet with Ring of Honor management in Baltimore, Maryland at their corporate headquarter and threatens to sue Ring of Honor for the assaults of Vincent and Victoria that was not part of their current storyline. The Lawyers told them if they do not release them from their contracts then their grandfather Vince McMahon and their mother Stephanie McMahon will put them out of business and once they heard that, they immediately release Vincent and Victoria Edwards from their contracts... Lawyers also told them do not put on social media that Stephanie Marie McMahon is the mother of Vincent and Victoria Edwards or she will sue them. After the meeting, the lawyer calls his client and told him everything and he was happy that his lawyers were able to get both Vinny and Vicky out of their contracts and are now free to sign with WWE.

Vince had their contracts, draw up that had a lot of bonus, along with an incentive for them in their contracts and it prevented them from going to NXT. He, Linda, Shane, and Stephanie will have input in the twins WWE Careers. He decides to calls Shane then began to tell him that his nephew and niece finally come home to the WWE where they belong. Shane asks him does their mom know that they are going to signs with the WWE. He replies, yes she knows. He told him, that he, Linda, Vince and their mom would have input in the twins WWE Career. Shane asks him what show will they be on.

Vince told him they are going to be on RAW because Vincent is teaming with his mom against Kurt Angle and Ronda Rousey. I am setting Vincent up to the new face of WWE and he needs to be on RAW right now. Shane asks if he finally changes his minds on Roman Reigns huh. Vince replies yes I have a son. Vincent and Victoria will be making their debut at WrestleMania. He said, nice and I cannot to watch see my nephew and niece make their debut on the grandest stage of them that was built by you, and mom. He said, yes I cannot wait either. I will have someone video Paul reaction for them and Stephanie to see. He smiles and says, wonderful dad.

On Friday, November 3, 2017, Alexis finally gave birth to a healthy baby boy after 39 hours of labor, and he was properly named after his daddy and great-grandfather Vincent Kennedy III. Five weeks later, on Friday, December 1, 2017, Victoria marries the love of her life Nicholas Cassadine in a beautiful winter wonderland wedding. Stephanie was there with the family watches her daughter marries Nicholas and after the wedding, they head to the reception where they dance the night away, and then Vicky and Nicholas went on their honeymoon for two weeks while little Stephanie stays with Nick's parents for those two weeks. Those two weeks went by so fast Vicky and Nick return home from their honeymoon.

Vince final got word that Paul Levesque was responsible for Ring of Honor to receive words that Vincent and Victoria Edwards were his grandkids and Stephanie's kids and he becomes heated. and so did Stephanie when she was told by her dad what Paul had done to her son and daughter. Vince decides to deal with Paul in his own way now he went too far and nearly got his grandkids serious hurt. Vinny and Vicky continue their training to debut in the WWE family business. The McMahons celebrate Christmas and New Year as a family.

At the Royal Rumble Ronda Rousey show up after the first ever Women's Royal Rumble and point at WrestleMania signs and then shook hands with Stephanie McMahon at the announcer table. One month later at Elimination Chamber PPV, Stephanie sign Ronda Rousey to her RAW contract and Kurt Angle alleged that Stephanie and her husband were talking about getting Ronda Rousey in the WWE so that they can manipulator her and have her under their thumb for what happened at WrestleMania 31. Stephanie denied it. Ronda put Stephanie through the table and then signs the contract. The next night, Stephanie appears on RAW in the main event segment with Kurt Angle and Ronda Rousey. Stephanie once again denied the allegation and says, "She had better things to do in her professional and personal life." Stephanie exits the ring, calls Kurt over, and then decks him. She walks down the steps and heads to the back as RAW went off the air with Ronda check on Angle.

The next week Kurt Angle calls Stephanie out and she takes him a trip down memory lane. She talks about how he needs this job because he had two ex-wives and steep alimony payments. Ronda comes out and defends Kurt Angle. Then Kurt Angle announced mixed tag teams match him and Ronda Rousey vs. Stephanie McMahon and Triple H. Stephanie tells him she is not teaming with Triple H. She will have a mystery partner who will be making them debut at WrestleMania 34. Stephanie goes to slap Angle but Ronda stops her and attacks her and Stephanie escapes for a couple of second and then is nail with a sloppy Samoan drop. Stephanie did not appear on RAW but she trains with Vincent and Victoria. A video of Stephanie training with a mystery man is shown on RAW two weeks before WrestleMania. One week later, she finally appears on RAW to face off with Ronda Rousey and Kurt Angle. A message from the mystery partner is shown to Ronda Rousey and Kurt Angle, he wrote on a blackboard, " I am coming for you," on the grandest stage of them WrestleMania. After the faceoff, Stephanie puts Ronda through the table.

A couple of days, later During NXT: TakeOver in the penthouse of Vince and Linda McMahon, Shane, Marissa, Declan, Kenyon and Rogan along with Stephanie were going to witness Vince signs his two older grandkids to their long-term contracts.

"Ok, Vinny and Vicky here are your long-term contract, your lawyers have looked them over and are ready for you to sign and officially become WWE Superstars," he said.

He slid the two contracts in front of them and their picks up the pens, Shane, video it while Stephanie, Linda, Marissa, Nick, and Alexis took pictures.

"Ready sis," Vinny ask her.

"Yea, I am ready to officially become a WWE Superstar," she said

As they began to sign, their contract as their youngest cousins watches them signs their contracts.


	2. WrestleMania 34 April 8, 2018

WWE WrestleMania is the biggest stage where legends are made and legacies are cement forever. At this year, WrestleMania a first is going to happen when Stephanie McMahon teams with her son Vincent to face Kurt Angle and Ronda Rousey. Before anyone arrives the Mercedes Benz Superdome The family arrives, exit their limo, walk through the Superdome to their locker room, and enters it and the door closes behind them and it was heavily guarded so that no one can open the door and reveal who is Stephanie's mystery partner is.

Many hours later the doors opened and the WWE Universe filing into the Superdome and head to their seats and then enjoying a two-hour preshow. Stephanie, Vincent, and Victoria watch the preshow from the locker room and preparing for mixed tag team match. After the two-hours preshow had ended, WrestleMania 34 open with a badass video package and then a live shot in the Mercedes Benz Superdome as the pyro goes off and the fans erupt seeing the pyro. Vince was in Stephanie's locker room going over what is going to happen.

"Ok, you have the two robes to wear during the entrance and your mom will be revealing both of you after Ronda Rousey and Kurt Angle are in the ring with you."

"Ok grandpa," they said together.

"Good luck all three of you, make me proud," he said.

"We will grandpa," they said, as he left the locker room.

They began getting ready by putting the robes and hood to cover up their face until the reveals take place in the ring. Stephanie post on the twitter the big reveal is just moments away. Posting a picture of herself and two peoples in robes. They left the locker room and walked toward the gorilla position and when they arrive there on the monitor was a video package for match Kurt Angle and Ronda Rousey were there too wondering who is under the robes. Stephanie McMahon's music "Welcome to the Queendom" began playing they come up through the stage to roar Stephanie stood between them and wearing robe too. They make their way to the ring and the fans were wondering who is under the robes. The announcers wondering if Stephanie's mystery partner is wearing one of the robes. They enter the ring and wait for Kurt Angle and Ronda Rousey. Kurt Angle is out first as the "you suck" startup. Ronda Rousey is out next to make her in-ring WWE Debut. Her entrance and ring gear pay tribute to WWE Hall of Famer Roddy Piper. They enter the ring, her music dies down and the fans chant her name.

"Mysterious on who is your partner is Stephanie huh. I bet it your dad Vince," Kurt said.

Stephanie had a mic and says, "No, it not my father…"

The referee backs Ronda Rousey and Kurt Angle into a corner. The twins move into position while Stephanie stood between them and as four servants enter the ring two stood behind them while the others were in front of them. They untied the sashes.

Stephanie asks are you ready to meet my partner who will be in our corner.

Fans chant "Yes," now. The two servants behind them took the robes off them revealing Vincent and Victoria to a thunderous ovation. They know exactly who they were.

"Michael... She is the spitting image of Stephanie," Corey said.

"Yes, she is Corey," he said.

"I didn't know that Vince and Linda had two more kids," Coach said

"She is a young version of Stephanie," Corey said.

"Yes, she is Corey. Kurt Angle and Ronda Rousey are shocked," Michael said.

Fans began to chant "Welcome home, Vincent, and Victoria," now at them as they smile.

"Welcome home, Vincent and Victoria," Coach said.

"I guess, they know how they are, " Michael said.

Stephanie says, "Ladies and gentleman please welcome home to the WWE my son Vincent and daughter Victoria McMahon."

"What?" Her son and daughter, she is delusional, there is no way that Vincent and Victoria are her son and daughter not possible." Coach said.

"It could be possible," Corey said.

Both teams meet in the middle of the ring; Kurt Angle and Ronda Rousey couldn't believe what they are seeing right in front them Stephanie standing between Vincent and Victoria McMahon her twins. Stephanie smirk evil like at them, and then she pie face Ronda with a cheap shot. Stephanie also pulls Rousey down from behind by her hair. The referee finally signals for the bell, and it sounded as both Ronda and Stephanie step out to the apron and Victoria exit the ring stood in the corner of her mom and brother.

"Come on, Vinny show up this crippler Olympic," Victoria shout.

"Talk about disrespect Victoria calling Kurt Angle crippler Olympic, she is acting just likes her big sister Stephanie," Coach said.

"Coach I don't think that Victoria is Stephanie's younger sister," Michael said.

"Oh, come on here Michael, you don't believe that Vincent and Victoria are really her kids, do you?" He asks

"I am just saying that I don't think that Victoria is her younger sister, that all. She could possibly be her daughter we do not know that yet."

"But Michael, Stephanie says her son and daughter," he said.

"I know that Corey, " Michael said.

They got at it until Vinny take control of Angle, began to show him up, and cheers from the WWE Universe. Stephanie laughs as Angle looks at the fans like why cheer for him. Vinny unloads on Angle with right hands until Angle ends up turning it around and working Vinny over in the corner. Some fans chant, "You still go it," now. Other fans chant "Vincent," now he responds and fought out of the corner and Angle backdrop him. Angle take Vinny to the mat and works on his arm now, but Vinny works back to his feet and reserve it take Angle down the mat. As the fans, "we want Ronda," now… However, Angle could not get to her because Vinny had him tied up like a pretzel in the middle of the ring. He works him up to his feet, and Stephanie step through the ropes and that brings Rousey in, distracting the referee.

Stephanie takes advantage of the referee being distracting by a rookie and pulls the top rope down and Angle goes flying out to the floor by Victoria. Vinny comes out and sends Angle into the steel ring steps. Vinny gets back in the ring began to taunt Ronda Rousey and the referee is distracted by this and it's allowing Stephanie and Victoria to double team Angle at ringside. Stephanie slams Angle's head in the steel steps. Victoria decks him with a left hand to a roar from the crowd.

Coach whine, and says, "How the fans can cheer her when she decks Kurt Angle RAW General Manager and WWE Hall of Famer."

Ronda Rousey tries to get involved again but the referee stops her Victoria laughs at her, and she holds Angle while Stephanie low blow him. They toss him back into the ring where Vinny is waiting for him and drop a pointed elbow on his neck. Stephanie cheers on her son as he does damage to Angle in the middle of the ring now. Vinny shows off his wrestling ability to cheers from the fans and the family.

"That my boy," Stephanie shout with a smile.

"Michael, Vincent McMahon literally shows up Kurt Angle on the grandest stage of them," Corey said.

"Corey I agree with you, Vincent McMahon definitely shows up Angle."

"No, Michael and Corey first off he is a whole lot younger than Angle," Coach said.

Vinny brings Angle back to the corner where Stephanie and unloads on him with right hands, and the referee count him and then back him off. Stephanie began to choke Angle in the corner watching the referee and when he was about to turns around she let go of the choke and held her hands up as to say I didn't do anything to him... Vinny nails him again and again, and talks trash to him and says, "You don't have it." Angle blocks some shots and fights back. Vinny catches Angle was beautiful dropkick. He covers him for two counts. Angle tries to push toward making the tag but Vinny locks in a front facelock.

Angle tries to push him toward the corner but Stephanie step into the ring again, distracting the referee and Angle make the tag but the referee doesn't see it and he has to puts Ronda Rousey out allowing Stephanie and Vinny to double team Angle and drops him across the top rope.

"Stephanie and Vincent are working well together as a team," Corey said.

Vinny charge at him and runs into a boot from Angle and goes down. Angle pulls himself by Stephanie and Vinny charge at him again and almost nail his mom, but she leaned back on the apron and he put the brakes on. Stephanie drops off the apron to regroup. Angle with a suplex to Vinny. Angle crawl to make the tag but Stephanie and Victoria go around the ring and pulls Ronda Rousey off the apron to stop the tag from being made. Angle blocks a powerbomb and Vinny goes down but Rousey is not on the apron because both Victoria and Stephanie pull her off the apron.

Angle again crawls for the tag and both Victoria and Stephanie are yelling at Vinny to stop the tag. Rousey is back on the apron, reaches out, and finally get the tags as some fans pop. Rousey charges the corner but Stephanie is on the floor with Vicky. She goes after her but runs around ring and Rousey runs right into Vicky who does not move an inch. The fans cheer and they face off as the referee warns both of them. She gets back in the ring where Stephanie is and Rousey runs wild and nails a sloppy clothesline. They tangle and Rousey plants Stephanie on her head and Vicky is yelling at the referee to warn her. He does not do anything. Rousey tries to launches Stephanie again but Vicky reaches in and trips her and Stephanie nail on top of her and for two counts.

Rousey tosses Stephanie across the ring and she lands awkwardly. Both Vinny and Vicky were worried for their mom. Stephanie is in the corner and Rousey approaches her. Some fans chant, "break her arm," now. Rousey mounts Stephanie in the middle of the ring and holds her arm taunting her as the fans pop, Vicky get on the apron and Rousey get off Stephanie and approaches her. She grabs her but Vicky snaps her head down the top rope. Rousey does not sell it and backstage Vince and Shane are pissed she is acting like Lesnar now. She applies the armbar and Stephanie hold on to counter it, but Vicky comes in and drops a pointed elbow on Rousey to break the hold.

"Come on here the referee isn't calling for the bell after Victoria McMahon comes into the ring and nail Ronda Rousey," Coach complain as Vicky's nailing Rousey.

Stephanie goes after Rousey's eyes, with her thumbs as the fans boo. Stephanie kicks Rousey in the face and then drops her with snap DDT and covers her for two and a half count.

"Come on mom show her who you are," Vinny and Victoria, said to her.

Stephanie stretched Rousey now and puts a boot on her back. Rousey does not give up and Stephanie sends her face first into the mat. Stephanie mocks Ronda Rousey now. Rousey gets up, grab her by the throat, pulls Stephanie onto her shoulder, and drops her with a snap slam. She covers her for the pin but Vicky pulls the referee out and began arguing with him about how he is refereeing the match and allowed Rousey to do anything she wants without a warning. Rousey talk trash to her from the ring and Vicky yanks her out of the ring now and she lands hard on the floor. She stares down at her. Angle comes over but Vinny is there to protect his twin and rocks Angle with right hands again.

Angle fights back and brings Vinny over to the announce table and bouncing his head off the table. He brings him up onto the table and tries to suplex him on another table but Vicky is there for save and nail him below the belt again, and Vinny suplex him onto the table. Rousey is down at ringside, both Vicky and Vinny get in the ring to check on their mom who is it down. Behind them, Rousey has entered the ring now, and the fans go wild and both Vinny and Vicky realized why. They turn around to Rousey ready for fights. She wants both of them.

"This is a big mistake by Ronda Rousey she can't take both of them, no way," Corey said.

"Corey, she is the baddest woman on the planet," Coach said.

"Yea, I know, but it two on one, and looking at both Vincent and Victoria they can take her with no problem," he said.

Vicky square off with her while Vinny steps back and she unloads her with left hands to roar. She gets the better of exchange until Rousey fights back and backing her into the corner and launches her but Vinny catches his twin and put her down on her feet. Rousey goes after Vinny, lifts him up but Stephanie gets up and saves her son. Rousey goes after her and chases to the floor where she sends her into the barricade Vicky come over and spun her around and talks trash to her giving her mom time to recovery. Stephanie rammed Rousey to the ringpost and she hits hard. Vinny watches from the ring and smile behind him is Angle and nails a Belly to back suplex. Vinny with an elbow to the neck. Angle comes back with two German suplexes and two more. Vinny counters the Angle slam and nail DDT covers him for two counts. Angle blocks gutwrench suplex and he then catapults Vinny into the corner and then follows up with the Angle slam and covers him for two counts. Angle drops his straps and goes for the ankle lock but Stephanie comes in and stops him. She yells at him.

She tries to kick him but he catches it. Angle looks at the referee and then at the crowd as they chant "yes!" at him. Stephanie yells at him. Angle drops Stephanie into the ankle lock but here comes to Vicky save her mom with a superkick and Vinny catches him with a rolling fisherman neckbreaker and covers him for the win, but Rousey runs in and breaks up it. Both Vicky and Vinny stare at her, as she slowly gets up, as the fans chant "This is Awesome," now. Vinny grabs her, goes for the Rolling fishermen neckbreaker on her now, but she counters it, and take him down, as the crowd pop. Stephanie nail Rousey from behind and she and Vicky double suplex her now. Angle comes in and nails an Angle slams to Vicky, and then nails Vinny with Angle slam, as Rousey slam Stephanie into the armbar, but it counters by Stephanie. Vinny gets up, grab Kurt Angle and Stephanie grab Rousey, and sends both into the ringpost. Mom and son look to finish them. Angle and Vinny go over the top rope to the floor, Rousey counter Stephanie again and lock in the armbar, and Stephanie held on as the bell sound.

JoJo announces the time limit has expired this match is a draw. The fans boo.

Rousey does not let go of the armbar, Stephanie is screaming out in pain, and here come Vicky to save her mom. She nails Rousey who let go, gets up, goes after Vicky, and unloads on her. But Vicky fights back, unloads on her now, as Angle tries to save Rousey but Vinny come over and unloads on him and both Vinny and Vicky gave them the double "Stone Cold" salute and their nailing them with right hands sends them over to the top rope to the floor to cheers from the WWE Universe who are fans of Vincent and Victoria. Vinny and Vicky weren't done yet, they wait and once both Kurt Angle and Ronda Rousey were up to their feet Vinny and Vicky slingshot themselves out with double plancha nail them and the slid back into the ring to check their mom who was down and been attends to by medics.


	3. WWE RAW April 9, 2018

The post WrestleMania 34 edition of WWE Monday night RAW opens with a live shot inside the Smoothie King Center in New Orleans as Michael Cole welcomes the fans who are watching at home on the USA Network. He is joining Corey Graves and Jonathan Coachman. Right to the ring we go, as RAW Commissioner Stephanie McMahon come out to some boo, while others cheer her. JoJo does the introduce her. Stephanie slowly walks to the ring and sells the beating from Ronda Rousey at WrestleMania 34. Her arm is in a brace. Stills from the match Stephanie in the armbar and Vincent and Victoria unloads on both Angle and Rousey after the match ends a draw. Stephanie enters the ring and takes the mic but the boo get louder.

Stephanie admits she expected a little more from the people here. Some fans boo her more while other cheers her. Stephanie knows the crowd the night after WrestleMania has a little bit different international flavor, which she could smell on the way to the ring. She mentions how other crowds would have to give her some sympathy.

Stephanie says, "Last night I have my WrestleMania moments when I stood in this very ring with my two oldest children."

The fans chant "Vincent and Victoria," now, as she let them chant for Victoria and Vincent.

She says, "Everyone has to admit they were surprised to see Vincent and Victoria let alone them being my kids."

She goes on and says, "You all have to admit they were surprised by one woman last night for the transition she made. That woman is she after not competing for three years. She thanks some of the fans for their props.

She says, "She knows she could show everyone what Rousey is made of if she brought her into her world."

Stephanie thanks the fans again and says, "She deserve the pat on the back."

Stephanie is interrupted by Ronda Rousey's music and out she goes. She gets pop and enters the ring. They face off and Stephanie goes to walk around her and attempt to leave the ring, but Ronda grabs her and rips off the brace. Stephanie begs her not to, but Rousey snap back and almost rips Stephanie arm out of the socket with a vicious armbar. Jack Jr. who was the seated at ringside climbs over the barrier and enters the ring.

"There a fan is in the ring," Coach said, as Ronda looks at him and he went over to Stephanie and then kneel down beside her.

Ronda just stares at him. When out of nowhere Stephanie's old music hits, everyone attention turns the stage, and out Victoria come out to a big pop, and she stares at the ring where her mom and brother are. Medics were attending to Stephanie while Jack looks on.

"It's Victoria McMahon the daughter of Stephanie McMahon's," Corey said.

"Corey, that is yet to determined that Victoria McMahon is Stephanie's daughter," Coach, said, sounded somewhat ignorant.

"Coach, Stephanie says, that Vincent and Victoria are her kids," Michael said.

"Well, I don't believe it," Coach said

Vicky rushes down the ramp, slid into the ring, tackles Ronda, and unloads on her.

"The fight is on now," Michael shouted

"Why?" Coach demands, as some cheers, while other boos. Vicky continues to unload on Ronda.

"Why else Coach, Ronda attack Stephanie and Victoria come to the aid of her mother," Corey said.

Vicky gets off her and then sent her flying over the top, and she waits for her to get up and then slingshot herself over to the top nails her with a plancha. She picked Ronda up and whips her into the barricade twice, as some of the fans raging in response.

"The baddest woman on the planet," Vicky yelled at Ronda's crumpled up on the floor.

"Someone needs to get some help out here?" Coach said.

Vicky's directed her attention back to Ronda who had crawled away and was trying to get up using the barricade to help her.

"Look out Ronda!" Coach shouted, as Vicky charges at her.

There was no time to react for Ronda as Vicky spears her through the barricade as if she has been run over by a truck. The fans chant, "Holy Shit," now. Ronda had ended up lying on her stomach among the wreckage of the barricade. Finally done with her assaults, on Ronda, Vicky stood up and looked down at her. She walks over to the ring, slid under the bottom, stood up, and went over to where her mom is being tended too, by the medics and Jack is looking on.

"You ok Jack?" She asked kneels down beside him.

He nodded his head, and says, "She could have rips mom's arm out Vicky."

"I know, but she won't bother mom anymore," she said.

Some fans chant "you deserve it," as Stephanie help out of the ring by her daughter and son. They help her off the apron as some fans sing "goodbye," to her now. Jack shook his head in disgust. JoJo asks the crowd to please show a little respect for Stephanie and the boos get louder. We go to the announcers and they wonder how the crowd could be like this. They give the fans at home fair warning about the post –WrestleMania crowd and how they might act tonight, something they've warned about for two or three years in a row now.

Behind them, you could see Vicky and Jack help their mom up the ramp and then to the back when they came through the curtain they took Stephanie to the trainer room to be exam by the trainer. She was being checked out by the head trainer as Vincent come into the trainer room.

"Is it bad Vicky?" He asked her.

"I don't know Vinny. But one thing is for sure Ronda Rousey will never forget me and the beating I gave her tonight," she replied.

Ronda Rousey will definitely never forget the name, Victoria McMahon. Later on, during the show, Michael Cole sends the fans to Renee Young who is backstage with Vincent and Victoria McMahon.

Victoria says, "Ronda Rousey gets her ass kicks by me, Victoria Alexandria McMahon, the daughter of Stephanie McMahon." She states it is not over between Ronda Rousey and the McMahons.


	4. RAW April 16, 2018

The followed week, Monday night RAW was in Hartford, Ct and the WWE Superstars Shake up will begin on RAW and finishes on SmackDown Live the next night. What will happens over the next two nights, who will be moved and what will happen with Vincent and Victoria McMahon as well. What does Kurt Angle have plans for them especially Victoria who beat up Ronda Rousey the week before. Hours before the show started, Stephanie drove to New Britain and the house where she spent the early years of her life.

"Where are we going, mom?" Vicky asked

"I am going to show you two where I lived as a little girl, before our family move down to Greenwich," she replied.

She pulls up to the house and says, "This is the house where I live after I was born."

"Wow, mom it is so different, from what you live in now," Vincent, said looking at the house from the car.

"Yes, it love bug this is where it all start for me," she said.

"How old were you mom when grandpa moves the family down to Greenwich?" Vicky asked

"Seven years old when we moved down to Greenwich," she replied.

"And the rest is history mom," he said.

"Yes, love bug, and the rest were history," she said driving off and head for the XL Center in Hartford Ct.

"You met daddy and then had us," Vicky said.

"Yes, you two were born on Thursday December 10, 1992 and then five and half years later, on Saturday, March 20, 1998 I had your brother Jack Jr. and then daddy and I got married on Friday May 22, 1998, two months after his birth. Eight years later, Michael was born on Wednesday April 19, 2006. Then four years after Michael birth, Tuesday August 24, 2010, I have my fifth and final baby in your sister Katherina."

14 minutes later, she drove up to the XL Center turn into the garage area, drove inside, found a spot pulls in, and then turns the key shutting off and then they unbuckled their seatbelts. They step out of the car and then Vinny and Vicky took their kids out of their carseat.

Stephanie smiles at her grandkids, who were in their parents arms. They both point her and Vicky says, "Who's that grandma."

Stephanie laughs and says, "Yes, I am grandma."

She opened the trunk and then grab the stroller for little Stephanie opened it and then grab little Vincent stroller and opened it too. She also grabs their diaper bags that were in the trunk.

"Thanks, mom," Vincent said, put little Vincent in his stroller and buckle him.

"You're welcome son," she said as Vicky put little Stephanie in her stroller too and buckled her in.

"Thanks mom," she said.

"You're welcome baby," she said.

"Is dad meeting you here, mom?" Vincent asked

"Yes, he is with your brother Michael and little sister Katherina," she replied as they walking through the arena, toward the locker room they would be using.

They found their locker room and Stephanie open the door and they went inside and the door close behind them. They began preparing for RAW and then Stephanie walk out of the locker room, and head for catering where a meeting will be take place. Vince conducted the meeting with all superstars, General Managers, and both Commissioners. After the meeting everyone mingled around, Stephanie was hanging out with Nia and Natalya.

"Stephanie, are Vincent and Victoria really your kids?" Natalya asked her.

"Yes, Nattie, Vincent and Vicky are my kids," Stephanie replied, just then Katherina come run into the catering and spot her mommy with Nattie and Nia she ran over.

"Mommy" she said, and Stephanie caught her and kisses.

"Hey, there baby," she said,

"Hi, mommy, Nattie and Nia," she said, leaning against her.

"Hi, Katherina," Nattie and Nia said together.

"How was school baby?" Stephanie asked

"It was good mommy," she replied

"Where is daddy and Mikey?" she asked her.

"Daddy is with Vincent, little Vincent, Nick and Alexis, and Mikey is coming with Vicky," she said, as Vicky push little Stephanie into the catering area, with Mikey and little Stephanie saw her grandma and Stephanie laughs.

Vicky pushes the stroller over to where her mom is and Mikey says, "Hi, mom," kissing her on the cheek.

"Hi, Mikey," she said

"Who's that pebble, Grandma Stephanie," she said as Natalya and Nia looks surprise.

"Hi, my pumpkin," Stephanie said, Mikey unbuckle his niece and took her out of the stroller and hand her to grandma who gladly took her in her arms and plants kissing her namesake. Vicky shook her head and walks off with Kathy and Mikey.

"Grandma," Natalya and Nia said simultaneous.

Stephanie laughs and says, "Yes, I am Grandma Stephanie."

"Wow, you are one fine looking Grandma," Nattie said with a smile.

Nia laughs and says, "Yes, she is Nattie."

"Why, thank you ladies. My husband Jack tells me all the time, that I am one sexy grandma," she said with a smile.

"And what you're granddaughter name?" Nattie asked.

"Nattie and Nia say hello to little Stephanie Marie Cassadine," she said with a smile.

"Aw, she is name after her grandma," Nia said.

"Yes, she is," she said with a smile.

"Hi, there little Stephanie, you are adorable," Nattie said little Stephanie smile at her.

"Little Stephanie is gorgeous," Nia said looking at her.

"Thanks Nattie and Nia," Stephanie said

"You're Welcome," Nattie and Nia said together.

"Little Stephanie is the spitting the image of Vicky when she was this age," she said.

"Yea, Steph," Nattie said, playing with little Stephanie who was giggling.

"I heard Katherina say little Vincent?" Nia asked Stephanie.

"Yes, I also have a grandson name little Vincent Kennedy Capuano," she said.

"Wow, two grandkids, Stephanie," Nattie said with a smile.

"Yes, two grandkids at my age. I now know how my parents felt after I had Vincent and Victoria," she said.

A couple of hours WWE RAW opens with a live shot inside the XL Center as Michael Cole welcomes the fans who are watching at home on the USA Network. He is join by Corey Graves and Jonathan Coachman. Right to the ring, we go, and out go RAW General Manager Kurt Angle to boo. Vicky, Vinny, Katherina, Michael, Alexis and Nick along with Jack laughs. He enters the ring and he welcomes the fans to the first night of the Superstars shakeup and promises big surprise for tonight. He goes to get it started but he's interrupted, by Sunil Singh, who introduces the newest member of the RAW roster, WWE United States Champion Jinder Mahal. He goes out to a chorus of boo.

Mahal hits the ring to more boo. He congratulates Angle on signing the Modern day Maharaja to RAW and securing it as the A show. Jinder wants to know why he was brought to RAW in a SUV when he only travels in a limousine with motorcade. Angle officially welcomes Jinder and says, "They never agreed on a limousine."

Jinder rants about how he's better than everyone else is but Angle isn't so sure. Fans chant, "you suck," as Jinder demands the same treatment, as Angle's other champion, WWE Universal champion. The back and forth lead to Angle booking Jinder in a title match right now. The music hits and out goes Jeff Hardy to a big pop. Jinder is not happy as, the match gets started and there was action in the match, until Jeff hits the twist of fate goes to the top and nails the Swanton bomb, for the win and title.

They show what was still to come, MizTV and with two of RAW's newest Superstars Vincent and Victoria McMahon. Back to commercial we go. Back from the break and everyone; see what just happened with Hardy and Mahal. Backstage segment where Jinder accuses Hardy and Angle of running a conspiracy by bring him to RAW.

"He is whine," Kathy said.

Back to the ring and out goes, Bayley as JoJo does the introduction. Sasha Banks is out next. There was action in the match, but in the end, Bank statement is applies to Bayley when the Riott Squad hits the ring as the referee call for the bell. The match ended in a no contest. The fans mostly boo. They have now joined RAW.

"My big sister Vicky is better than them," Kathy said watching from the locker room with the family. They laugh at her.

"When will you be stepping back into the ring, Vicky?" Michael asked her.

"Soon I hope, but right now I will be accompanying Vinny to the ring for his matches," she replied.

They continues to RAW and waited for Vincent and Vicky segment in the ring, there was tag team action with The Authors of Pain vs. Slater and Rhyno. They watch the Authors of Pain double team Rhyno for the win. Back to the commercial we go, during, the break Vinny and Vicky left the locker room and heads for the gorilla position for their MizTV segment. Back from the break and it was time for another must see edition of MizTV. The Miz is in the ring with Curtis Axel and Bo Dallas. He welcomes the fans to the show. Miz says, "The Riott Squad and Jinder Mahal have already shaken things up but his guests represent a change to the landscape of RAW."

He calls on the fans to get up out of their seat and welcomes the newest RAW rosters, -Vincent and Victoria McMahon. Vincent McMahon's music hits and out they goes together to a huge pop from the WWE Universe. They walk down to the ramp to ringside over to the steps and Victoria climbs up the steps first followed by Vincent. He open the ropes for Vicky, she smile at him and then step through the ropes and then opens the ropes for him and he step into the ring.

Miz says, "Wow, you are definitely the spitting image of Stephanie McMahon."

"Thank you," she said, as the fans cheer.

"You're welcome," Miz said.

"Vicky and I are finally home where we belong," Vincent said, as the fans cheer.

"Welcome home," chant broke out.

"We are undoubtedly the best wrestlers in the WWE."

"We are simply the best are what we doing inside the ring," Vicky said.

"Wow, she is arrogant, and conceit," Coach said.

"Watch it Coach, Vicky is the daughter of ours boss Stephanie McMahon," Corey said.

Miz says, "Standing before you the finest groups of talents you've seen, bigger than the NWO, and The Shield."

Miz goes on and says, "They are A-Lister of the WWE. Together they are changing the landscape of WWE, and sculpting RAW into their place. They are putting the entire RAW locker room on notice."

Kevin Owens' music hits and he out come with Sami Zyan, then they hits the ring together, and both Vincent and Vicky stop them from celebrating. The fans cheer as Vincent and Vicky stare at Owens and Zyan with so much disdain for them.

"Oh, look at this face off, Vincent and Victoria McMahon facing off with Kevin Owens and Sami Zyan," Michael Cole said.

"Obviously both Vincent and Victoria saw what Kevin Owens did to their grandpa Vince last year," Corey said.

"You are right there Corey. Kevin Owens puts his hands on Vince McMahon who is the grandfather to Vincent and Victoria McMahon," he said.

"Wrong Michael, Vince is their father not grandfather," Coach, said ignorant as usual.

"Father? Coach, Vince is not the father of Vincent and Victoria McMahon. He is their grandfather, we have been over this, both Vincent and Victoria are Stephanie McMahon kids," he said.

"That's is your and Corey opinion not mine," He said.

"It's not ours opinion, Coach. It is fact, as Stephanie introduction them to the WWE Universe at WrestleMania 34 as her son and daughter," Corey said.

Miz goes on and ask the fans if they want to see Vincent McMahon beats up Kevin Owens tonight, for what he did to Vincent and Victoria's grandfather last year.

The fans cheer and chant "Yes!" now. The music hits and RAW General Manager Kurt Angle makes his way out to more boos from the WWE Universe.

Angle says, "Miz doesn't have any power here but he does."

He goes on and says, "That both Kevin Owens and Sami Zyan had their chance to win a contract last we but they failed."

Owens interrupts and says, "An email was sent a few minutes ago and plans have changed."

Sami says, "He will save Angle the trouble of pulling his phone out, because he's printed the email out."

Sami read the message from RAW Commissioner Stephanie McMahon, saying that she has to reexamine Angle's handling of the situation with Sani Zyan and Kevin Owens. Stephanie does not want RAW to miss out on two superstars, so she has given them contracts. They taunt Angle and his just surprised that Stephanie had the time to write an email because he figured she'd be doing around the clock physical therapy after Ronda Rousey ripped her arm out.

Both Vincent and Victoria become heated and yell at him, watch it Angle there is nothing stopped us from coming up there and stomping you into oblivion. The fans cheer and chant "Vincent and Victoria," now.

Angle congratulations Sami Zyan and Kevin Owens and welcomed them. He tells them to say goodbye to the Miz, because he get a message from SmackDown General Manager Paige and SmackDown Commissioner Shane McMahon and they said, former General Manager Daniel Bryan was adamant about getting the Miz on SmackDown where he is.

The Miz rants at Angle and says, "He and his Miztourage they do what they do on RAW, make SmackDown the most must see…."

Angle interrupts and says, "The Miztourage is staying on RAW but Miz is going. However, you are not the only on leaving. Both Vincent and Victoria McMahon are joining you on SmackDown."

The fans boo but the music interrupts and outcomes RAW Commissioner Stephanie McMahon to a huge pops. She stares at Angle and says, "My son and daughter aren't going to SmackDown there are signing exclusive to Monday night RAW Angle. To put in words that will you understand they are here to wreak havoc on you."

The fans cheer and chant "Thank you, Stephanie," now.

She smile evil like and announce tonight, main event, is my son, Vincent McMahon vs. Kevin Owens and Sami Zyan is banned from ringside. And if anyone interferes on behalf of Kevin Owens, their will find themselves suspended indefinitely. Miz, Sami Zyan, and the Miztourage to face off, Braun Strowman, Finn Balor, Bobby Lashley and a new Superstars making his RAW Debut.

As Stephanie McMahon's music, hits as Vincent stare at Kevin Owens. Back to commercials we go. Back from the break, and a tag team match going meanwhile, backstage in locker room Vincent was getting ready for his main event match against Kevin Owens.

"Vicky just does what you did in the mixed match but only behind the referee back," Vinny said, as he pulling on his knees pads.

"Don't worry Vinny. I will do what I do best cheap shot the competitor behind the referee back," she said with an evil smiles.

On the TV, there was a tag, team match that had end, and then the announcers hype for Backlash and then plug the superstars shakeup. Michael tells the fans that after a commercial break we a look at Ronda Rousey. RAW goes to commercial. Back from the break the Capuano family watch the TV and saw a backstage segment, as Tyler Breeze and Fandango have now joined RAW too.

"Oh, lord these to dancing fools are on mom show too. Angle is doing a bad job of getting wrestlers from SmackDown," Mikey said.

"Maybe this will leads to mommy firing him Mikey," Kathy said.

"God I hope so," Mikey said

They watch the brief video looking at Ronda Rousey, Stephanie, and Vicky McMahon. Ronda is backstage with Kurt Angle now, talking about WrestleMania 34 and their match being draw.

Angle says, "Stephanie won't go away quietly and there's no telling what she has planned for the shakeup." Ronda stood there smiling.

He goes on and says, "Now with Vincent and Vicky McMahon being her kids and they are now RAW no telling what will happen," he said.

"Be scared Angle, my wife, Vinny and Vicky, are coming for you, and that Ronda Rousey," Jack said.

Natalya walks in and she have now RAW joined too. They continue to watch RAW from the locker room and waiting on Vinny debut match on RAW. They saw a women match, and there was action the match but in the ends, Ember Moon beats Mickie James. After women match, they saw Kevin Owens and Sami Zyan backstage talking and Owens whining. Kevin Owens is worry about his single match against Vincent McMahon.

Owens says, "I have no idea what to aspect from this Vincent McMahon."

Sami says, "I know Kevin, you are going to have to adapt to his style."

Michael and Kathernia laughs at him and says, "He is scared of Vinny," they said together.

Michael Cole tells the fans what is still to come, who is the newest RAW member? Plus the RAW Debut of Vincent McMahon in the main event against Kevin Owens. Back to commercial RAW go. They continue to watches RAW and back from the break and another woman single match and there was action in the match but in the ends, Natalya applies the Sharpshooter for the win. Natalya was attack by Sonya Deville coming to her aid was Ronda Rousey. Michael and Katherina boo Ronda Rousey they didn't her like for what she done to their mom. They continues to watches RAW and there was a tag team and after the match a backstage segment happen and then back to commercials RAW goes. Raw return to a big eight-man tag team match happened and before the end of the match Vinny and Vicky walk out of the locker room and heads to the gorilla position where they mom and grandpa are working running RAW.

When they arrive at the gorilla position they walks up the steps and then through the curtain into the gorilla position and they saw on the monitor that RAW went to commercial. Back from the break and Kevin Owens' music hits and the fans boo him as he goes out first.

"Introducing first, from Marieville, Quebec, Canada weighs in at 266 lbs. Kevin Owens," JoJo announced, as he enters the ring and waits.

"Kevin Owens not getting a warms welcome here in Hartford Ct, the very city that Stephanie McMahon was in born," Michael Cole said.

"No he isn't Michael. But the reception for Vincent and Vicky will be a loud one, Michael," Corey said.

"It most definitely wills Corey," he said.

Vincent McMahon's music hits and the fans began cheers, Vicky walk out first follow by Vincent to a thunderous ovation.

"Look at Vicky McMahon she is looking very lovely," Corey Graves said.

"She is definitely very lovely," Michael said.

"And his opponent being accompanied to the ring by his twin sister Victoria McMahon from Greenwich, Ct weighs in at 250 lbs. Vincent McMahon," JoJo announced, as they make their way to the ring as Kevin Owens look on from the ring. Vicky walks up the step first followed by Vincent he opened the ropes for her.

"Oh what gentlemen, a Vincent is, opened the ropes for his sister," Corey said.

She steps inside the ring first, and then opens the ropes for her twin. He steps into the ring they pose for the fans who took pictures of the McMahon twins. Vicky exit the ring as the bell sounded. Owens quickly avoids lock up with Vincent. Owens kicks him and then sends him to the ropes for a pop-up powerbomb but Vincent come off with a shoulder blocks to cheers from the fans. Owens didn't like that as Vincent showboat for the fans who are cheering him.

Owens charges him and Vincent catches him with armdrag and several more armdrags. Owens charges him again and Vincent catches him with a dropkick. He covers him for a two counts and then Owens rolls out of the ring. Vincent goes for a suicide dive but Owens attacks him.

Vincent fight back with a forearm shot knocking him off the apron and then nails slingshot plancha. Kurt Angle is seen watching backstage and he doesn't seem impressive with Vincent. Vicky is cheering on her brother. Vincent unloads on Owens, and then gets him back in the ring, and gets on the apron and Owens forearms him off the apron. Owens goes outside and tries to an apron powerbomb but Vicky come over and began yell him.

"Looks at this, Vicky interference in the match," Jonathan Coachman said.

"Interference she hasn't touches Owens Coach. All she is doing is telling him not to powerbomb on the apron," Corey said.

"Don't you dare do that apron powerbomb to my twin," she said, distracting Owens.

He yells at her stay out of it Vincent recovery and nails Owens from behind and then sends him in the ringpost. He then rolls Owens back in and he climb back on the apron then up to the top and leaps off and nails double ax handle to Owens. He picks him up and Owens rake Vincent eyes to gains control. He slams him down then goes to the apron and hits the slingshot elbow drops then covers him for a two counts. Owens covers him again and gets the same results two count only.

RAW goes to commercial with Kevin Owens in control, during the break and the fans rally for Vincent chant his name "Vincent," now. Back from the break, to see Vincent knock Owens to the mat with a vicious right hand. Kevin roll over to the ropes Vincent come over and the referee back him up and Vicky gets in a cheap shot on Owens with a left hand. The fans cheer her. Owens comeback and attempts the Pop-up powerbomb but Vincent counter with a dropkick and cover him for two and half counts. The fans were yelling at the referee that was three. They show a replay Owens hits him with a senton splash for a near fall but Vincent kick out.

Vincent set him up for his finisher move a rolling fisherman neckbreaker but Owens roll out of the ring. Vincent goes outside and Owens superkick him and then roll him in and hits a cannonball to Vincent' skull and follows up with a frog splash for a near fall. Owens nails two corner clotheslines and he goes for a third him but Vincent catches with superkick and then nails rolling fisherman neckbreaker and covers him for the win. The fans went wild, as his music hits, Vicky climbs the steps to the apron of the ring and enters and raise her Vincent' hand

"Here is your winner, Vincent McMahon!" JoJo announced.

RAW went off the air with the McMahon twins celebrating Vincent RAW debut victory over Kevin Owens.


End file.
